User talk:TsurugiFan16
Archives: 1 2 LBX Omg yay!! Now you will have one too! and a super epic one! I hope you get it soon and yeah that'd be great if you could!! Btw just now (literally) I completed KI:U, and I really hope a second game comes out, its sooo amazing! ' '' GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 18:13, December 4, 2012 (UTC)' '''Really! I was thinking of buying a Fei Lune keyring on ebay before I buy anything else (they have everything on ebay! XD). ' I know right! I reckon there will be a sequal because of Axel's keyblade appearing right at the end, so I think Master Yen Sid will train him to become a Keyblade Master. Hopefully Kairi actually appears in person in the next game also. Although I was a bit upset when Sora didnt become a Keyblade Master and Riku did. Yeah I think Sora will get back to everyone, and then finds out something terrible has happend and becomes a keyblade master along the way with his adventure. Hopefully it gets released in the UK though (if it does come out)! ''' '''Oh and btw I dont know if your a fan of Nintendo or whatever but, tomorrow they are having a broadcast (Nintendo Direct) of the next Wii U games and 3DS games coming in 2013, So that could mean Inazuma Eleven GO is coming to Europe! I've heard lots of rumours it was, so fingers crossed!! ' '' GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 18:48, December 4, 2012 (UTC)' '''Yeah there are lots of Key rings like Shindous and Tenma's ones are here. I hope we get too see her with a Keyblade!! Thats the only part I dont get... I know Roxas is Sora's 'Nobody', but I just dont get there relationship.. are they friends, enemies? I dont think it will be released on the 3DS either (unfortunately). I think it will be on either PSP Vita or the Wii U, or maybe they do it on more than one console! I hope it comes out on the 3DS though so much!' I think they will release the GO game before #3 because people dont usually play ds games anymore (except pokemon which needs to come to 3DS!). But IE3 is still an option and will most probably come out soon. Haha really! I thought you would have liked Tsurugi's name, Its alright but its not the best. Shinsuke and Shindou's names are horrendous, but Kirino's and Tenmas I like! ' '' GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 19:53, December 4, 2012 (UTC)' '''Yeah Kairi Sora and Riku would make an epic trio! But I dont like Riku's design for when hes older... I dont know why lol. Hmm Ive never played Final Fantasy, but Ive heard its good. Yeah that is probably the reason, but hopefully the next Generation of pokemon is gonna be on the 3DS, I LOVE seeing new pokemon!! Ive got to admit, Vladimir, is the worst dub name ive ever heard XD, Jean Pierre Lapin is just stupid and your right about LEVEL 5 being lazy.. I love the original series dub names! (Axel Blaze and Mark Evans mostly!). Same and btw heres the link for where its gonna be live at 5pm tommorow if you didnt know: Nintendo Direct!. Well I used to go on there like maybe 10 times a month, but not now as there is nothing really to look at, however I do sometimes check gaming webstites like Siliconera or even the Nintendo Magazine website for any updates etc. Ive got a 3DS, but I wish to have a XL, I got the 3DS in May for my birthday, and If I knew about the XL I wouldve bought that. Yeah I read about something like you put in the code for when you bought it, and you get a free game from choices or something like that?' ' '' GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 23:13, December 4, 2012 (UTC)' Re: HB!!! Thanks for wishing me a Happy Birthday TsurugiFan16, I really appreciate it. 'Angelo Cabrini' 'Kattobi Defense' 22:15, December 4, 2012 (UTC) 'Re:Problem' '''Hey Tsurugi I've fixed your signature........ Happy to help ~' Also I'm thinking of watching Danball Senki... So should I watch original one before W? Will the story be messed up if I skip the original ~ Reply soon ~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 08:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Crossover I was wondering, I've been seeing some crossover movie pics, is there a newer redifined trailer? Or is there a video of the movie already? Okay, thanks, I'll ask him. (Facepalms self) Sorry, I was bit on a rush, I was fangirling all over N appearing in the Pokemon anime, and im on Facebook, and I'm editing at the same time in just 1 hour. Oh yeah, you may want this in your signature. It's okay if you don't use it, just giving it as a gift. Anyways, thanks for talking! Danball Senki (again)!! OMG look at this XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD: Danball Senki coming to.................................... EUROPE IN FALL 2013!!!!!!!!!!!!! GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 18:58, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Its okay!!!!!!! Im super psycked now aswell!! I was just wondering through and saw that, and knew I had to tell you!! It also says the toys are coming aswell, which means Liu Bie and Perseus etc will be availabe in english!!! Cant wait! I hope Level 5 actually try and use good dub names... ' '' GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 18:58, December 7, 2012 ' '''I know that is so amazing to think that LBX's will have english text on the box and stuff! Yeah next Im getting Achilles Deed and after im definately getting Ikaros Force! By the looks of it, Achilles D9 looks EPIC! and yeah thats a good way to put it lol. Btw, if I was to get a R4 DS, how do I put the game ROM's onto my memory card (micro SD)? cos when I had my previous R4 the games where already on there..' ' '' GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 19:52, December 7, 2012 (UTC)' '''An Achilles set would be really helpfull actually if you wanted to get all of them! Okay thanks, I understand I think. Ive already got Roms for games like Inazuma Eleven 3 Spark and Kingdom Hearts Re-coded. Hopefully I get a USB with the R4 im getting.' ' '' GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 19:52, December 7, 2012 (UTC)' ''Oh i didnt know that... Yeah I cant wait to play IE3! Well I thought I needed a R4 DS for my ds games? or can I play ds games from the R4 on my 3DS? and if you have got a 3DS R4, maybe you can get Inazuma Eleven GO as a ROM? Hmm maybe I will get the R4 3DS if it can play ds and 3DS games!' I dont know why the above writing is that colour, but oh well... GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 20:29, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh well in that case, I may aswell just get the R4 DS because its cheaper, well hopefully I will be able to play it! ' ' GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 21:00, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Name Hi TsurugiFan-kun~ How are you? ^^ Can you help me? if you don't mind ^^ Can you give me a name for this picture I don't like to call it round. ^^ So if you don't mind can you give me a name for this picture. :3 B.N.N Talk with me ♥ 20:19, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Name I'm fine thank you! Oh, too bad! anyway thank you! ^^ B.N.N Talk with me ♥ 20:29, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Mario Kart 7 Hi, I am re-designing the page Mario Kart 7 Community for GouenjiShuuya'123, so can you please tell me which colour would you like. 'DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 14:14, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I have asked him!!!! 'DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 14:17, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Nav Blog Hey, since you reacted much lately on my blog game, I just wanted to ask you if you think my navigations look okay. Here are the three I already made: User:GoldAsh/FCRed-WhiteFortune, User:GoldAsh/BlazingPhoenix and User:GoldAsh/TheUltimateBondsGryphon. Please let me know!~ Thanks!~ ''' GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ Chaos Break~ 15:50, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, firstly, thanks for the feedback!~ You are probably right, that the players names and the Username look plain. But making those in color too will be a lot of extra work and extra colors. I can, however, make them in the colors as in the position they play. For example: Sakuma Jirou is a Forward in The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. The color of the FW-icon is red, I could make Sakuma Jirou's name (and the other forwards of that team) red. I should maybe test this first, but what do you think of it? GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ Chaos Break~ 16:07, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, I tried to produce a test version...but it's not really working out. It seems that I can't make the links (the players' and the user's links) in color. Perhaps you know how this is possible? GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ Chaos Break~ 16:29, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, about the signature-thing, he helped me with it too. But I already looked at that, and when I add it in a navigation, it doesn't work. And about David, he doesn't have any colored links in his game, neither does Sam. So I guess I'll just have to do it with the normal color.. :-( GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ Chaos Break~ 18:44, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Round 31 There, I added my picture. But I'm too late... Don't worry, I will change it, but let me think about a new character. SnowyBoy❄ 15:08, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Help Thanks for helping me out. These teams will appear later in the Chrono Stone story, but SOME PEOPLE think that they are game exclusive teams, WHICH THEY AREN'T. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:02, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Could you add El Dorado Team 3 onto the teams thing on the character's templates, and then removed the whole game exclusive thing off of their pages? (Except for the GO 1 game exclusive teams, that was last game). Thanks so much, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:07, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:PVC Wow I actually won!!!!! Im the Pictures Votes Champion :O!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your blog game is so epic!!!!!! I cant wait to find out the big surprise tomorrow! ' '''Also if you need requests I may be able to give you some!!!!! ' ' '' GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 20:30, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Reserve Oh... I am sorry but this isn't a nominating round... Sam was wrong, sorry. But I'll start this round soon (maybe tomorrow) si be sure to post it on the blog as usual! ^^ Again, sorry for the misundersting. Good night~ SnowyBoy❄ 20:27, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:King WOW I'm the King O_O. Well Thanks A lot, it means so much to me. For G3 can you first tell me what G3 is going to be like and then i'll decide what improvements i can make Thanks Again Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 06:03, December 21, 2012 (UTC) well it all sounds great. The only thing i could suggest is not to let the rounds be limited to two things. You can make triple threat rounds or Fatal Four ways. Btw i wanted to ask you, are you going to make a team of the top 11 users in your game like Snowy made for the winners e.g Pictures Game F.C or Pictures Game Kai F.C Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 15:06, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Megane's EPIC vid Hey Shane, I just made a vid on Megane................... (Just wanted to share it XD) Here's the link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UQ1DSKLmyg And don't forget to never underestimate the power of Megane XD Also I updated my signature ~ Have a look at it ~ Are both of these things nice, the signature and the vid? ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Storm Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 13:18, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Blog You want your blog to be more beautiful, why you don't to add a design? like table...ect If you want I will tell you I have a beautiful design ^^, just tell me two colours you want ^^ B.N.N Talk with me ♥ 12:24, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Request~ Hi Shane, I have another request for your game! (GouenjiShuuya'123]]'' Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 14:06, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Yay! I dont mind if you use it for Round 5! Btw, in your signature, the Fire Tornado TC part still has the link to your previous game MSPP G2, would you like me to change it to your current game N/R? GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 17:46, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: It came!!! '''Ahhh Finally!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was gonna message you earlier but I thought I'd wait for you to say!! Yayyyyy I cant wait until you build it!!!!!!!!!!!! I will wait until you message me the picture of it! Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 22:08, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Thats great Tsurugi!!! Im sure Liu Bei looks AWESOME!! I just rememberd how epic he actually is.... to use his Hissatsu Function with ONE ARM... and still defeat his opponent.... (I cant remember the name of it because I need to catch up on DSW). Im glad you done it without any trouble and succeded in building it!!!! Im just waiting for the message now, and Im coming off the wikia now so i'll reply on NLB when it gets through! What is that last thing you want to get to have the ultimate anime collection? (btw I think thats an epic name!). Im thinking of getting 3 more LBX's to my collection and then I will stop (Sigma Orbis, Ikaros Force & Ikaros Zero). Just like you got a KH necklace, Im getting the necklace that Yuuka gave to Gouenji, so I can feel how Gouenji felt when he was holding it before they played Zeus.... Im so psycked on getting it. ' '' Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 23:39, December 27, 2012 (UTC) 'I got the picture!!!!!!!!! (finally) ' '''Liu Bei's shield and especially sword looks awesome!!!!!!! I love his red and yellow colours! Click here for some epicness ;) Byakko Shohazan is one of my most favourite Hissatsu Functions!!! Im also getting some Inazuma Eleven merchandise (a poster and a Fei Rune keyring which Ive already got!). Ive seen some Inazuma Eleven 3DS Cases with Tsurugi's & Tenmas Keshin Armed on it and the other is some Raimon members, but they are really expensive.. Yeah thats the great thing about having LBX's, you can fuse them to make even more epic LBX's!! IKR the necklace is amazing!!!! Trust me, you will find EVERYTHING on eBay! It looks in mint condition so I just have to get it... Yeah it feels nice to have an item from an anime or game of your favourite charcters, because you can feel just like them! ''' '''And thanks for putting my Blog 3DS Friend Codes in your signature! Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 10:12, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah it really does! Perseus is so quick! I read on the danball senki wikia he can run at the speed of light! My favourite LBX is probably got to be either Perseus, Ikaros Zero or Achilles Deed. I think my favourite hissatsu function is either Homura Kuzashi, Byakko Shohazan or Black Storm.. I can't pick lol. I got to admit Devil soul is really epic (and scary)! That's great your getting Perseus next! Trust me you won't regret it, I think its the best one so far with all the countless poses it can do! Yeah to be honest I don't really like the design of Vampire Cat even though he is a good LBX. ''' '''I know I love it so much! Yeah it would be a really good item to buy, I would love to have it!! IKR, I'm in love with that necklace man!! Yep that's true ebay can be tricky, like I was ordering sigma orbis yesterday, and then it ordered TWO by mistake which came to like £30! But luckily the owner cancelled one so the other is on its way! To be honest I would love for life to be an anime... Just imagine waking up in the morning turning 10yrs old and going out on an adventure to become a pokemon master.. It sounds so epic!!!!!! I hope I get it soon too. Infact its better for you to have in your sig, because then it can get like.. Advertised and more people will see it! P.S, speaking of that case, I found a cheaper one this website! I have seen other people like Clopss talk about how good the website is, so I think I might get some stuff from there... On ebay they where like £30, but here there only £10! That really shocked me! Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 10:33, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Liu Bei is a pretty amazing LBX. I like Pandora because its so fast and its weapons are so cool, just like Perseus weapons! I havent watched the first series, but I have seen Gungnir and it looks SO COOL! Im glad your getting Perseus cos I think its one of the best LBX's! What merchandise are you going to buy? ' Yeah I mean its body is kinda cool, but its head is a cat? For me it just ruins the whole look because its a really powerful LBX. Lol shes so weird, the amount of cans she drinks of it is funny XD.' I think the necklace is coming monday I cant wait!!! Where I live, I dont think theres any shops so thats why im always ordering stuff online XD. A Level 5 shop would be so amazing/helpful in collectables and even Manga! Yeah I know I was so releived when she cancelled the second one! Oh so your training to become a writer, thats really good! My dream job would be a game tester, I would love that soo much (for obvious reasons). Haha If I ever put myself in an anime I just wouldnt stop laughing at myself doing all the epic things like Hissatsu's and stuff, that would be so funny and cool at the same time! My preferred region is probably the Sinnoh region, its got all my favourite pokemon in it! My second is Hoen though because I love Torchic and its evolutions! Yeah I think it is too, If only it appeared in the anime! ' '''OMG XD, Im getting that too!!!!!!!!!!!! Im also getting that case with the members of Raimon on it, I just couldnt resist them both!!!!! Thats so cool your getting it too! Ah I've spent like most of my Christmas money on merchandise! Im waiting for so much stuff its so annoying waiting lol. ' '''I was thinking for my birthday, if the 3DS IE games havent been released or havent been announced to be released in Europe, I might get a Japanese 3DS XL so I can play the GO, CS, and 1°2°3 games!! The games just look too epic not to get... Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 11:06, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Maybe I'll watch it, but I still need to catch up on like 3-4 episodes of DSW :(. It really surprised me when I found out it was Lex's sister! ''' '''Great you ordered it! 11.99 is good compared to me! I bought Perseus for 14.99! But its so worth it! Yeah I've ordered that exact same pouch!! But I got it in 3DS size not 3DS XL. It looks really great because it has Inazuma Eleven GO on it in english!!! Yep theres loads of people who would die for a Level 5 shop or just a anime collectables shop even. I was going to do Media Studies, but I chose Photography instead. If I was too be in any season it would be either Chrono Stone or the 3rd season! The 3rd season just has so many epic characters like Rococco and even Endou Daisuke. But Chrono Stone has Fei! And Keshin Armed and Mixi Max and stuff so thats epic aswell! Lugia is epic I also love him!! Yeah I'd say I've spent around that much aswell on merchandise XD. Thats what I was thinking, that I might not understand it but thats why there are walkthroughs on youtube! I mean, I think i'd know where to go and stuff cos ive seen the anime and I know what happens next. But If I get stuck I'd just go to a walkthrough. Why are these damn subs taking so long! Theres 5 episodes that are'nt subbed :(. ' '' Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 10:10, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! '''Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:18, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year!! Hope you have a good year! Beta22 (talk) 23:42, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 23:43, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks~! Same to you~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 00:02, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year's DAY :) Tsurugi! Happy New Year! Keep up the good work on your blog :) Request Hey Shane, I finally came up with a request, and maybe you could use it: Okita Souji Vs Tsurugi Yuuichi. These persons both mixi-max with Tsurugi Kyousuke, and I think this would turn out to be a good round, as there are some Okita-lovers, but Yuuichi is also just really awesome. If you don't wanna use it, just say so, please!! GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 16:08, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Roms Hey Tsurugi! Do you know where I could find a Rom for Inazuma Eleven 3 for a R4DSI? (I dont mind which one). Im asking you cos' I know you've got one and I know you got a Rom for IE3 (I think). Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 13:48, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks alot! What do you mean by firmware, because I've already tried putting Roms onto my SD card, but I cant find them when I go onto the R4.. its really confusing lol. Btw thanks for giving me that website for the R4 ages ago! XD Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 15:15, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh that Kernel thing, yeah I downloaded that when I got it, because it wasnt working at first (but now it is). Again thanks!! Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 15:27, January 2, 2013 (UTC) TsurugiFan16 Can i get a blog 'Most Strongest Team'? Please reply on my talkpage ' IceMaster123 'Eternal BLizzard Legendary Wolf Ice Ground 19:47, January 6, 2013 TsurugiFan16 Can i get a blog 'Most Strongest Team'? Please reply on my talkpage ' IceMaster123 'Eternal BLizzard Legendary Wolf Ice Ground 19:47, January 6, 2013 Np~ no its ok. and thx tsurugifan16. =) XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 19:42, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Pokemon X & Y Hi Shane, have you heard about the new Pokemon X & Y news?! I just need to talk to someone about it Im SO excited for it!!!!!!!!!!!! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 18:14, January 11, 2013 (UTC) So am I!!! I love the fact its on the 3DS now!!!!! The graphics are gonna be epic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think Im gonna go for Pokemon Y! Yvelta looks soo sick! ''' '''I cant wait too see all the new pokemon!! The starters all look cute!! xD :OO Woahh that'd be sick if it had Nintendo Network! And to play against you in a pokemon battle would be so fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Im so psyched for it aswell! If only it came out just a bit earlier than October, I guess its then because of the worldwide release.. But I cant wait to get either of them! | | ''' GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 18:42, January 11, 2013 (UTC)' '''Xerneas does look epic! I cant wait too see the potential of it and Yveltal! Xerneas looks like one of those calm, but intelligent/quick pokemon and Yveltal looks like a really scary and dangerous pokemon!! To be honest, I think they could be Dark Types! xD' I've got too say I LOVE the names X & Y!!!! :O Actually I think your right about Pokemon Z!!! Ahhhh This is all so exciting!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''' '''I always pick the grass starters aswell!!!! Chespin looks really cute!! But I also like Fennekin... I think I will pick which one I choose when I see the evolutions!! Yeah imagine if we could all play against eachother... like double battles! Like me & you against Beta22 and TsurugiKyousuke 10.... Omg that would be soo fun!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE POKEMON XD Yep it is :( but the wait will be worth it!! I know its the first ever pokemon game to be released worldwide at the same time!!! Im gonna be sure to pre-order it! | | ''' GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 19:19, January 11, 2013 (UTC)' '''I am thinking maybe they will do a preorder bonus like an game exclusive Pokemon or a special code to a secreat area in the game. I hope they do a preorder bonus but if not then I will still get Pokemon X and I am sure Xernus and Yvulta aren't the only legendarys, I think there will be 4 more!!!!!!!!!!' Yep they are just amazing!! Oh yeah it would be the first Dark Types, thats awesome!!!!! X & Y are really mysterious! I think Xerneas is really mysterious because Yveltal was shown like flying and shouting and stuff, but Xerneas was just standing there which looked really cool!!!!!!!! Yeah same I was expecting a Gray, I hope they dont do that with this game because I think the name Z would be soo epic! My favourite grass starter is Snivy!!!!! I love its evolutions, especially Serperior!!! Yeah I reckon Chespins evolutions will look really cool, but I think Fennekins evolutions will be really strong!! IKR that would be so fun playing against all you guys!!! They should do a bracelet like they done with Chrono Stone, with like the legendaries on it! I think there will be around 6 legendaries in total! 2 of the main legendaries, the 3rd one that always turns up (Z), then like a triple pokemon thingy (like Thundurus, Tornadus and Landorus!) | | ''' GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 20:44, January 11, 2013 (UTC)' Re:Thanks You're welcome~! And thanks~! I really appreciate it~ ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 17:59, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Request(s) Hi Shane, I have two requests! 1. (Protagonist VS Hero) Yamano Ban vs Hiro Oozora ^ I was going to say that to you ages ago, but I didn't because not many people know about them, but you may want too use it now. 2. (Brother vs Brother) Yuuichi vs Kyousuke ^ I love that round! But I think you may have done it before? P.S: If you do use one of them (or two), you can change the (Brother vs Brother) part, I just quickly thought of one to write xD. | | ' GouenjiShuuya'123' | ' Extreme' | ' Rabbit' | 21:24, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Request Hey Shane, I already looked at that, to be honest! It would be a nice round, but the "Secret Raimon" lost everything in the past game of this.. And your team won (almost) everything? So I'm not sure if I'm gonna do it, but thanks for the request (; ' GoldAsh~' 'God Knows~' ' Heaven's Time~' ' ChaosBreak~' 13:23, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, I don't have 'em on a word document, but I can almost completely remember the scores (; And about match-ups, I have no idea which matches are gonna come out... Even though I may already have an idea for yours.. (; And thanks, I like it that people actually like my blog! Cya, ' GoldAsh~' 'God Knows~' ' Heaven's Time~' ' ChaosBreak~' 13:41, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Congrats on 6000 edits btw! :'D ' GoldAsh~' 'God Knows~' ' Heaven's Time~' ' ChaosBreak~' 13:42, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Wild Idea Now that Neppu/Ramei is coming to end, I just wanted to have a talk on your blog game. Actually a debate is defending your side no matter how strong opposite side is. I had a WILD idea, you can just divide users like Fubuki, Espiobest, Gouenji,etc into two teams and give a character to each team. Any of team will start debate and other team will argue on that point, at the end of the day the team whose point looks more solid and stronger wins. It won't be based on voting just who can really debate well. I know its strange but I couldn't keep it in mind anymore :p 'DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard Icicle Road' 15:06, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Well thats the fun Tsurugi,about timezones, one user goes off and other can start. And if you gonna continue g3 you can make extra round in n/r to get 1 K. BTW Me Fubuki, Espiobest,Taha have almost same time(just telling XD) And I may ask him (Taha) later. 'DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard Icicle Road''' 15:51, January 21, 2013 (UTC)